The Wrist Inncident
by xxKateLynnxx
Summary: What if things had gone down a different path when Victoria came? Read to find out. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

_The wrist inncident._

_Summary: What if things had gone down a different path when Victoria came? Read to find out. One-shot_

_"It's starting" Edward stated, staring blankly ahead. I never liked that look. It ment something was up._

_"What? What is it Edward? What's wrong?" I said, sounding panicky._

_"Calm down, love. Everything is going fine. Just as I told you it would." He said kissing me on the forehead. It didn't help.  
"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked calmly. That did it. I snapped._

_"Am I alright? Am I alright? What do you think Edward? Your family is out there fighting blood-crazed newborns because of me. I put your family at risk, AGAIN! How-" He interupted me with a kiss, at first he was just trying to calm me down, but when I responded the kiss became more heated. But, as always, he, too soon, pulled away. He looked at me, just breathless, as was I. _

_"Bella, we don't mind. You should know-" He stoped dead in his words. His eyes glazed over, my breathing started to pick up. _

_"Edward?" As soon as I said his name, he gasped._

_"Bella, we have to go. NOW." He said getting up trying to pull me with him. _

_"No. Where are we going?" I asked trying to stay seated._

_"To the clearing, Victoria got Alice, if we don't go..." His voice trailed off as his eyes glazed again. I nodded, grabbed the backpack, and climbed on his back. He quickly took off. As we ran I wondered what was to be expected up ahead. _

_"Almost there." Edward said in a strained voice. I turned my head and kissed his neck, hoping to calm him down. It didn't seem to be working. Ok, plan B._

_"Edward calm down, everything will be fine. Trust me. Please calm down, your starting to worry me." I said lovingly. He turned his head towords me._

_"Bella I'm so sorry any of this had to happen to you." He said, agony in his topez eyes. I was about to object when he suddenly turned his head towords the path. We came to a halt, and stared at the scene ahead of us. I was shell shocked. Everywhere I looked all I saw was headless courpses and shreds of clothes. It was an utter horror scene. Edward pulled me tight aginst his side, it was then when I heard a blood-curtling scream. My head snapped towords the sound, only to see Alice in a vice of Victoria's arms. _

_"Victoria!" Edward snarled, "Let her GO! NOW!"._

_Victoria looked around herself, "Hmmm... I think not." She looked behind herself. "Now!" She screamed. Suddenly, every Cullen was on the ground being held down by newborns, except Edward and I. He backed me into a tree, hugging me before letting me go. I watched in utter horror as Victoria stalked towords Edward slowly._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A.N._

_Should I stop or keep going? _

_Let me know! _

_xxKateLynnxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Wrist Inncident_

_chapter 2_

_A:N: ! I never thought I would be able to finish this but I finnaly did! yay! enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I own a fancy-schmancy laptop, but I don't own any of the Twilight people, (crowd aw)._

_I watched in utter horror as Victoria satlked towards Edward. She took off as if to catch me, then turning to grab him. She threw him down, and came towards me, but Edward was much faster. He caught her by the neck, but she had heard him coming and was ready. She caught his hand and twisted it, hard. He fell to the ground in agony. I screamed in horror as the scene played out in front of me. The next thing I knew, Victoria had me by the neck._

_"Bella! Victoria stop!" Edward snarled. He was standing up, about to comw and save me, but he was thrown on the ground by a newborn. The snow all but covered him completely. If he hadn't growled, I might not have known he was alright. _

_"Benjamin," Victoria, looking back at the boy with an evil smile on her face, said "rip him to shreds."_

_I felt my eyes go wide, my legs tremble beneath me, "NO! No, please!" But it was too late, when I blinked, Victoria had me tied up against the tree and was staring down at Edward, for he was in a head-lock by the blonde little boy. Victoria steped around the two and flashed her teeth as she brought her hand back, as if she was going to slap him. But I could see her long claws._

_"WAIT!" I screamed, they all froze, seeming suprised that I screamed, but what I said next, shocked them even more. _

__

_A.N._

_Next chapter should be up soon!_

_xxKateLynnxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Wrist Innident_

_chapter 3_

_A.N: lol so I had to stop the last one just to mess with you guys:) but I love you all!3 _

_ENJOY!_

_"WAIT!" I screamed, they all froze, seeming suprised that I screamed, but what I said next, shocked them even more. _

_"Kill me! Not him! Please! He didn't do anything! I'm the one who appealed to James the way I did, not Edward! Edward killed James because of me! KILL ME!" I was gasping as I saw everyone staring at me. _

_"Well then," Victoria said, coming back toward me. "That was quite the little proformance. And your right. Your poor little Eddie shouldn't be punished for what you made happen. So..." Suddenly, I was standing in the middle of the clearing with everyone lined up on the outline of the trees. The Cullens were all thrashing against whoever was holding them, and Edward... Edward looked like he was in agony, pure agony. But then again, none of them knew what I was about to do._

_Victoria was busy claiming to have been right all along, so, I saw the oppertunity, and took it. I put my hand in my back pocket and pulled out Charlie's old pocket-knife. _

_"Hey Victoria! Look at this!" I screamed. When I was sure everybody was looking, I pulled the knife out from behind my back, and made sure everyone could see it. I push up my sleeve and yanked in across my forearm. _

_It immediatly started to bleed heavily, and I started to get dizzy. I colapsed, but in the distance, I faintly heard Alice gasp, that's when Edward lost it. And that's when I blacked out._

__

_A.N._

_Sorry! That's as far as I could go...I'm stuck...any ideas are great! Thanks!_

_xxKateLynnxx_


End file.
